


Alternative Methods for Problems Solving

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: When Harry first received the offer to be Septima Vector's assistant he hadn't known what to expect.He certainly hadn't expected to be asked to fuck her brains out, but Harry was nothing if not adaptable.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Septima Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Alternative Methods for Problems Solving

Septima Vector

When he first decided to return to Hogwarts, on Hermione's urging, he couldn't possibly have predicted how it would go. The months after the battle of Hogwarts had been some of the most relaxed of his life. He and Ginny may not have decided to get back together, but they had become good friends over the summer. The fun he had with his friends and the parade of award ceremonies had left him much less eager to be an adult. A year at Hogwarts was suddenly a much more appealing prospect. The Aurors could wait a year.

Professor McGonagall's decision to make him Head Boy had been a surprise, but a welcome one. It felt nice to have another connection to his parents, both of whom had been historically successful in their stint at the position. He was looking forward to working alongside Hermione and Ron's jealousy was blessedly non-existent, wiped away by his Quidditch captain badge. He still couldn't help but smirk whenever he remembered the little yelp his best mate had produced when the badge fell out of the envelope and he excitedly realised he was Gryffindor captain.

Mixed in with all the excitement he couldn't help but be surprised by how well Ron and Hermione's relationship was going. When they had first got together, he had not been overly optimistic. In this case, he was glad to be wrong. The one problem it posed for him, however, was who he was going to hang out with. Ginny and Neville had been getting closer lately, so they might be out. Oh well, he'd figured it out, he always did.

The time between then and getting back into the swing of school went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Harry had returned to Hogwarts and was getting stuck into all his new duties. Quidditch was enjoyable with Ron as captain, and it was a delight to train the future Gryffindor seeker Mark Johnson. However, it was his work as Headboy that he found the most rewarding. Helping all his fellow students no matter how small the problem, even those unfortunate souls in Slytherin, had garnered him a reputation for helpfulness and justice. His grades were all on the up and up as well. It turned out that having an evil fucker's soul lodged in your forehead was a hindrance to learning, who knew.

All of this paled in comparison to his newfound role as an assistant to the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector. When the offer for the position first arrived, he hadn't known what to think. He already had an awful lot on his plate this year and had very little in the way of Arithmancy knowledge. He had only ever spoken to the gorgeous mathematician a few times and found her agreeable. Professor Vector struck him as an eccentric woman, more concerned with numbers than people like she was always thinking of some equation whilst you spoke to her.

Septima Vector was also a smoking hot witch, which earned her points in Harry's book as well as with the rest of the woman-loving portion of the school. He was absolutely convinced that many a lusty boy had taken her subject for the wrong reasons, most obviously her shapely rear. Her skin was a flawless golden colour, her hair a beautiful raven black, and her face was highlighted by her bright violet eyes. He had heard from Seamus that she took after her Spanish mother, faultless curves and an ass you could bounce a galleon off of. His Irish roommate had once spent an evening bragging about how the still beautiful Mrs Vector often came to his house because she was friends with his mam.

She was also one of the few adult magicals he had ever spoken to with a working knowledge of the Muggle world. The only daughter of two half-bloods, she had been raised in both worlds. As an adult, she had earned both a Batchelor's and Master's in Mathematics alongside her Mastery in Arithmancy. This extra training had given her an edge over the competition, earning her great renown quickly. She had dazzled the Headmaster earning herself the Arithmancy Professorship at Hogwarts, a coveted position for all academics in her field of study. At the age of 22, she was also the youngest teacher at the school when she was hired.

Despite their amicable conversations, he could think of no good reasons as to why she had selected him for the position. Hermione had also been quite loud in her agreement, which he couldn't deny hurt. In the end, he decided to give it a go.

It only took one session for him to comprehend that his decision to accept was perhaps the greatest he had ever made in his whole life, merlin! It turned out that the olive-skinned professor was more eccentric than he would ever have given her credit for.

Professor Vector it seemed had hired him as her assistant not to help with any research or administrative work, no, she had hired him to fuck her brains out. Whilst by no means an expert with regards to all things sexual, he had gained a fair amount of experience with Cho and Katie over the summer. So when she absent-mindedly asked him to fuck her, he was not as uncomfortable with the offer as he probably once would have been. She explained that sexual pleasure helped her to clear and focus her otherwise scatterbrained mind, and who was he to judge? It was an odd experience banging a woman so clearly thinking about a multitude of things that were astronomically beyond his comprehension. However, the complete control of her bodacious body that she surrendered to him when she did was more than worth it.

Each session was invariably different from the last, depending on her mood. Harry had ploughed her over both her desks, in her office and in her classroom. He had fucked her up against her whiteboard whilst she fervently wrote her workings on it. They had given anal a go whilst she sat on his lap at the back of her class. Enthusiastically he ate her out under the table whilst she read in her study, and Septima blew him whenever she was feeling particularly thoughtful. The arrangement suited the pair of them, and both were flexible enough to solve any possible issues before they actually became a problem.

Harry had been more relaxed the whole month than he could ever remember. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had all asked him what was up, but his arrangement with Septima was a matter of secrecy. Headmistress McGonagall had even mentioned how nice it was to see him smiling so much. If only she knew that he was banging one of her best teachers in secluded spots around the castle grounds from time to time.

The schedule Professor Vector kept varied wildly, and he often found himself called away at random moments. As a lover of academia, she made sure never to disrupt his learning, however, she was extra bitchy whenever she next called upon him. He always had to make sure to fuck her extra hard when that happened, his handprints stayed on her ass for 2 days after a spanking he gave her once. It was a random Thursday evening, and he had just finished his rounds of the upper corridors when he received her message. When in a rush she normally opted to contact him in the form of an enchanted paper aeroplane.

The urgency in her message left him hurrying to her corner of the castle. She had been getting closer and closer to a massive breakthrough that he didn't understand over the last few months apparently. As her faithful assistant, it was his duty to get there as soon as possible before she lost her inspiration.

Racing down to her laboratory was a frantic dash through dimly lit hallways, hidden shortcuts and avoiding Filch. Whilst he could not be punished by the janitor as Head Boy, he felt no compunction for deliberately avoiding the surly squib. As he opened the door to her workroom without even a knock, his breathing was laboured.

Opening the door to find the room empty was a surprise however, Septima had been quite clear in her note that she was down here. "Professor Vector, are you here?"

"Through here, Mr Potter," her muffled voice could be heard from behind her bedroom door. He had yet to actually go in there, Septima had been clear that her bedroom was off-limits until he was invited in. The opportunity to go in was quite exciting, he may not have spent much time considering what it looked like, but he was certainly curious.

His excitement it seemed was misplaced. Septima Vector's bedroom was by Hogwarts' standards nothing unusual. Half of her room was covered from the floor to the ceiling by overflowing bookshelves, in the corner her small seating area looked cosy clustered around a fireplace. In the centre of her room was her wooden four-poster bed that at first glance, appeared to be just a larger version of student beds. What really stood out to his eye however was the opposite wall which was covered with floating pale blue equations and formulae. The sumptuous teacher stood before the mass of hovering numbers, rearranging and editing them with passionate waves of her hands. She appeared to stand taller than her 5ft 4 frame would allow whenever she entered one of these intense moods. Quite honestly, Harry thought she had never looked hotter, dressed in just a see-through green baby doll, little of her was left to his imagination.

"Please get to work, Mr Potter," he said sternly. The seriousness in her voice left him with no doubts that she was close to a breakthrough. Her calling him Mr Potter was no surprise, however. Whenever they were intimate she demanded that they always refer to each other with professional names, she was Professor Vector, and he was Mr Potter. Septima claimed this always reminded her she was working, so she wouldn't get distracted from the problem at hand. Harry however, felt that it was merely a way to help her from getting too emotionally attached to her lovers, and for that, he was grateful. It would be all too easy to fall in love with those intelligent amethyst eyes.

With all the enthusiasm of a hungry hippogriff, Harry fell down onto his knees behind her. He roughly spread her tanned cheeks with his hands and speared his tongue into her pussy. Unconsciously the beautiful mathematician spread her stance, allowing the young stud to delve his tongue deeper into her fleshy pink cunt. He lapped at her outer flaps as her arousal became more evident, layering long slow licks along the entire length of her entrance. He eagerly licked up her fluids as they dripped down her inner thighs. His right hand wrapped around betwixt her legs to squeeze her clit, flicking and rubbing her nub with precision.

As he worshipped her slit, he made sure to grope and molest her bum cheek just as she liked. Her inner thoughts and mummers grew louder and louder, her legs lost some of their strength, and her sweet love juices flowed freely. Harry lavished love on her most sensitive area, his nose digging into her nearly as much as his active tongue.

"Yesss, Mr Potter, sooo close." She moaned wantonly. He had to focus more of his attention on holding the Ravenclaw alumnus upright as she lost focus. So much of her brainpower was focused on her work that he was needed to keep her upright. Backing his mouth away from her opening, he redirected his attention.

One of the things that Harry enjoyed most about their arrangement was how educational Professor Vector had proved to be when dealing with what he didn't understand. Forever a teacher he guessed. It was also safe to assume that the more she trained him to be a skilled lover, the more she benefited. Of course, he was not overly gifted when they first began, given his limited experience. However, it hadn't taken long with her skilled tutoring and his diligence for him to become reasonably adept at pleasuring a woman.

It turned out that Septima Vector particularly enjoyed having her rear door played with by her lovers. Whilst he had been put off at first, her clear and concise instruction on the topic assuaged his fears. The knowledge of potion-based enemas and other magical forms of bowel cleaning also didn't hurt. If Harry was honest with himself, he had come to enjoy it himself. The pleasure it brought her turned him on no end whenever he thought about it.

So with a clear conscious that he moved his ministrations to her other hole. Parting his lips, he allowed his tongue to flick out to her puckered orifice, teasing her sensitive skin. Harry stabbed into her asshole with his tongue, causing her to buck wildly against his face. Her hand wrapped around behind her back to grab hold of his hair, holding him in place. A show of appreciation for his skills, the soft probing of his tongue edging her towards her peak.

"Yes, Mr Potter, yes. We're so close, so close. So, so close to the answer." Septima Vector was humping the air now, having to be held in place by Harry sturdy grip on her waist. As her moans grew louder, Harry sped up the swirling of his tongue, rimming her passionately.

Then she had it. "There it is!" Septima Vector collapsed to her knees despite Harry's best efforts, which was shocking because the lithe teacher was light enough that he rarely had issues. The array of floating numbers finally settled in once place, a sense of finality overcoming them.

He held her with concern, turning the beautiful woman around to face him in her stupor. "Are you okay Professor Vector?" He asked her, worry tinging his voice. In an instant, her vibrant purple met his, and all his concerns fled under their scrutiny. They were so full of excitement and unadulterated relief that he understood that he needn't worry. Her soft lips crashing into his own a second later only served as confirmation. Harry merely decided to sit back and relax into the intimacy of making out with a half-naked woman.

They broke apart grinning like loons, "I did it, Harry, I finally cracked it." He was surprised to see tears form in her eyes as she sat there curled up in his lap. However, he chose not to comment, merely opting to continue holding her. After she fought to pull herself together, she turned to look at him again, "I finally managed to numerize Blackthorn Bark. The series of equations you see before you is the basis of its existence. This is a summary of what makes it tick. The possible outcomes from this are innumerable," she told him confidently.

Harry didn't gainsay her, the excitement was justified. Blackthorn Bark was a wonderous potion ingredient that was used in an enormous variety of medicinal potions and treatments. A greater understanding of how it could be used, such as this appeared to be would likely change healing forever. The momentousness of her discovery was absolutely astounding, this would almost certainly save thousands of lives in the future. He was almost positive that an Order of Merlin award was in her future.

"Wow, I knew you were brilliant, but this is astounding." He said grinning cheekily at the blushing professor.

She recovered admirably, her absent-minded demeanour long gone. "Well Harry, I hope you haven't thrown away your awards robes just yet because your name will be attached to my work as an assistant," she returned impishly.

Harry couldn't help but groan aloud, such events were always such a bore. The wiggle of her hips in response to this was a clear indication that he had just said that aloud. "Haha, have your fun. Whats's with calling me Harry, Professor?" He asked the elegant Mediterranean dame in his lap.

Septima Vector leaned in closer, close enough to kiss him. Tantalizingly softly, she whispered, "Well, Harry. I may have finished my big project, but that doesn't mean I will no longer require your services." She lazily dragged her tongue along his lower lip, he dared not interrupt this goddess made flesh. "The way I see it, we deserve the evening to celebrate this occasion as friends and as lovers." Along his jaw, she traced him with her tongue, laying precious kisses along his face until she came to his ear. "My focus is on you for the night in its entirety, mi Valiente Caballero. So call me Septima, as I will scream your name. Harry." With that, she nipped his ear playfully before standing up from him.

With swinging hips, she walked over to her bed. As she strutted bewitchingly away from where Harry sat, she lifted her green negligee off and over her head. Carelessly she tossed the offending garment away onto the carpet. All he could bring himself to do was stare over his shoulder at the vision of beauty before him. The attractive woman he was gawking at was all sensual curves, and her hourglass form was mouthwatering in the glow of the evening. Her golden skin glowed in the candlelight, and her dark flowing locks shimmered as if made from cuttings of the night sky stolen from the evening. Wow, he was getting way into his feelings, and judging by the lewd grin on Septima's face she wanted none of that shit.

Standing up quickly, he took no time to divest himself of his clothes. If people cared about such things, he was sure that he must have broken some sort of record with that quick strip.

The sight that greeted him for sure only sped him up. Septima Vector lay flat on her back, her shapely breast heaving, legs spread wide as she diddled herself. The saucy grin from before was still there if only a little more breathy than before. He stalked towards her, his hardness bouncing with each step, his intent clear.

"Come on, Harry, make me scream your name," she teased. Septima was too smart to not know how he responded to challenges, but he decided not to call her out on it. It appeared they were both in a randy mood tonight.

Grabbing the base of his shaft, he lined himself with up her intensely moist entrance. Leaning forward on his knees, he slid his cock along Septima's enflamed lips like a hot dog in a bun. He rubbed himself along her entire red-hot entryway forcing an uninhibited moan from the older woman. Back and forth, he massaged her slick pussy lips until she was positively gushing.

Then without warning, he pulled back until just his tip was left in contact with her cunt. Given Septima's eyes were closed at the time, her childish whine could be forgiven. However, she quickly forgot her juvenile misgivings when in one quick thrust, Harry Potter bottomed out within her. The cheeky brat went balls deep in the Professor, and she unquestionably loved it. Her long soft moan of appreciation was only ended when his lips brushed against hers, and they began their dance once more. Their tongues rolled over each other, teasing the opposite playfully as he began to slowly thrust into her. His hips and hers rolled together in a steadily increasing rhythm as he fucked her.

Harry roughly grabbed both her breasts with two hands, squashing and squeezing a delightfully astonished moan from her besieged mouth. He sucked on her slick tongue as it writhed in arousal. Pinching and playing with her intoxicatingly stiff nipples coaxed another orgasm from Septima's angelic lips. He swallowed hard as if to hold onto her moan for longer, his skin prickled as they broke apart and she nipped his exposed neck. Leaving her mark, as if to claim him. Her back arched beneath him as his thrusts only sped up, pounding into her skinny frame hard enough to bruise.

"Cum for me, Harry, my beautiful boy." She murmured into his shoulder, only spurring him on to her to fuck her even harder, but he was sure she knew that. Her belaboured breathing bracketed her soft whispers of encouragement that only drove him on faster. Her muttering of, "That's it, baby," and "Perfect, just there," only drove him further into his mad rutting as his cock rammed into her g-spot over and over. In and out, he hammered her slickened opening, luxuriating in her dazzling smile and soft moaning of his name.

As his harsh thrusts grew more erratic, her knowing smile returned, clearly recognising the signs of his imminent climax. Her hands gripped his bum dragging him deep into her pussy, the entirety of his cock bottoming out once again. "There we go, isn't that better. You don't have to hold it in anymore, Harry, let it go," she cooed to him.

Then as quick as he started fucking her, it was over as he came. Painting her insides white he exploded into her as their lips met once again in an impassioned embrace. They lay still merely enjoying the taste of each other as he finished his eruption.

As they pulled apart just a flash of her mischievous grin was enough to set his soft cock hardening. "I hope you're not done just yet Harry, we still have a lot of celebrating to be doing," and with a sharp spank of his tushy, and a judo roll with her powerful legs she sat astride him.

Septima Vector began riding him without so much as another word. Sometimes it simply paid to be Harry Potter. One thing he knew for certain was that he was going to ride this opportunity until the end of the tracks because Septima was smoking hot.


End file.
